


And to Forever Again

by LadyNightingGaleofMilvania



Series: To Forever [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Afterlife, Ignis is old, M/M, he's also tired, poor guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21908152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNightingGaleofMilvania/pseuds/LadyNightingGaleofMilvania
Summary: Ignis reminisces about the love of his life.
Relationships: Ignis Scientia/Nyx Ulric
Series: To Forever [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578046
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	And to Forever Again

**Author's Note:**

> This was a small piece that's meant to be a sort of sequel for _A Kiss to Forever_. Enjoy!

Ignis opened the door to his apartment, leaning heavily on his cane. The dawn had been back for nearly 50 years now and yet it still felt like it was yesterday that he was in the car with his friends, going on a trip to a wedding… With a sigh he shut the door and made his way to the bedroom. Exhaustion had become and every day issue as the years wore him down until he was tired from the moment he woke up, to the moment he slept again, all to repeat the vicious cycle the next day. As he sat on the bed he realized that he was more tired than usual, the area near his eyes more numb than stinging. Normally he might try to find the source of this relief, but tonight? Tonight he just wanted to talk to Nyx.

“I’m home, dear,” he said, his aging voice cracking as he gave a weary smile to the frame on the nightstand. “You would have loved it today, the sun was so warm. You always did like the warm days.”

He reached out and picked up the picture, rubbing the frame. A few months into the long night Gladio had given the frame to Ignis as a gift. It was different from any of the others and Gladio had told him that it was so that he would always know which one was Nyx. Oh how he missed his husband. No matter how many years went by, Ignis stayed true. Nyx probably would have told him to move on, find someone else to spend his days with, but he just couldn’t. How do you find something when you already had perfection? A tear slipped from the corner of Ignis’ eye.

“I still miss you as much as when I first knew that you were gone. No matter how many days pass… I’m still so empty without you,” he choked out. “Remember our wedding day? You surprised me by taking my last name, carefully taking out each braid and flower that night and telling me how much you loved me? I wish we could go back to those days when we were together.”

Ignis gripped the frame of his beloved tightly, finding it hard to breathe through his sadness. It had been decades since his sight had been taken, but he could still see Nyx’s face perfectly. The love in his eyes, and the lopsided grin. The wink that he would give when trying to do something daring, and usually dangerous. His eyes grew heavy and Ignis leaned his cane against the side table as he slowly laid down, setting the frame on the pillow next to him.

“Good night, Nyx. I love you.”

As he dreamed he felt lighter than ever, the surroundings so clear and vivid, and best of all was Nyx sitting on a bench. All around them were fields of flowers, far as the eye could see. Their fresh smell sweet and calming with their colors, all swaying gently in the soft wind. Looking out he could catch a few. Yellow chrysanthemums, pink and white carnations, dandelions, and scattered here and there were red roses. The mixture was beautiful, but never as beautiful as his husband.

“You could’ve taken longer, you know. Maybe find somebody new so you weren't lonely,” Nyx said, turning.

Ignis chuckled, “I knew you would say something like that. No matter what they wouldn’t have been you.”

“Well I’m here now," Nyx stood from the bench and walked in front of his husband, kissing him sweetly with lips as soft as Ignis remembered. “Here’s to forever again.”

Ignis nodded, leaning their foreheads together as the world faded away.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna see snippets for upcoming work, or maybe just wanna follow? Find me on Twitter @LadyofMilvania


End file.
